bottled up
by story time with Mariel
Summary: This story takes place in my own universe where my character is actually the biological daughter of the South park Mayor
1. chapter 1.....the first meet up

Its a stormy day in South Park...its November of 2016...and Mary is still asking the question that has been on her mind for years!...

But inside... In the hallways...we find a at the time 13 year old girl...with long blue hair, pinks ears and a tail with blue tipped on it...this girl was a human none the less...but she had an animal side...this girl had done some research and is postive that the person in that office is the one person thst this teenager has been searching for her whole life...

Mariel: _she's gotta be my mom...if she isn't...i don't know who is..._

The young girl tip toed her way to the door and gave it a knock while chocking a few tears...

Mayor Mcdaniels: boys...how about you head on home...you both have earned it... *smiles as her aides leave the office*

Mariel: *sighs* i can do this...i have wanted to meet her for so many years... *opens the door*

Mayor Mcdaniels: how may i- *widens her eyes* M M Mariel?

The two of them stare at each other...looking at their similarities...such as the hair color...the same eyes...eveyrthing looked the same to both of them...all except for Mariel having wolf ears and a tail...

Mayor Mcdaniels: *jumps right out of her seat* is that...really you?

Mariel: mom? *tries to fight back the tears*

Mayor Mcdaniels: baby...its ok to cry...what have they done to you...

Mariel: *takes a few steps forward* are you really my mom?

Mayor Mcdaniels: yes i am, Mariel... Why would i ever lie to my own daughter...

Mariel: w w wow... I think i'm finally turning a new leaf!

Mayor Mcdaniels: come on sweetie...i'll take you home and i'll tell you everything...ok?


	2. chapter 2 the bitter taste of grief

As the rain poured harder...the now reunited mother and daughter try their best to get out of the storm and into the house as fast as possible...Mariel was the quirky type...she was full of laughs and affection... But behind that smile...she had a darker side...

Mariel: dang was it rainy out *curls up in a blanket and turns on the TV*

Mayor Mcdaniels: y yeah... *looks at a picture of a man she once knew as a husband and tries her best to forget*

Mariel: mom? You ok?

Mayor Mcdaniels: yeah *puts on a brave face amd hides all photos of her late husband...much to her heartbreak* you know i might just join you... Ill order a pizza...i'm too lazy to cook tonight

Mariel: *smirks*

Mayor Mcdaniels: i like your quirky lifestyle...here let me help you with your suitcase...

Mariel: i got it mom...you just order the pizza *smiles and gives a reassuring nod*

Mayor Mcdaniels: *worries as Mariel takes the suitcase to her room* _ i bet poor Mariel is wondering where her father is...ugh...n no...i have to forget about him...he was never with me and never existed..._

The Mayor was left alone with her depressive thoughts...not only what happened with her husband but worrying that Mariel will become insecure over not having a father figure in life...but is trying to forget all the times she shared with the one man...the one person that cared so much...

Mariel: *finds a picture on the wall* ooh...i wonder who this is? *holds the photo* are you my dad?

Mayor Mcdaniels: *orders the pizza* ok Mariel...i got the pizza...

*no responce*

Mariel: *sorts out the medications* there...that should be all nice and tidy...better get back to mom... *smiles* i have to tell her everything about my life! She'll wanna hear all about me! *walks out into the living room to find Mayor Mcdaniels curled up in some of the blankets while in tears* mom?

To be continued in the next chapter


	3. chapter 3 beneath the surface

The tearful Mayor didn't wantnto even look at her own daughter! As she felt Mariel shouldn't see a grown woman crying...she tried to suck it up...but it was far too much for her this time...

Mariel: mom?

Mayor Mcdaniels: Mariel...i need some time alone! I'll be ok...

Mariel: no mom...i'm not leaving i want to know whats going on! Knowing you both now and in South Park you rarely ever cry...

Mayor Mcdaniels: *sighs and coughs a bit* i'm just a bit sad sweetie...it'll be ok...

Mariel: want me to get you some water?

Mayor Mcdaniels: hehe...ok...i could use some water...

Mariel: considering its all i ever drink! *pours 2 glasses of water* there...

Mayor Mcdaniels: so...what happened to you when you were with those abusive step-parents...

Mariel: i could tell the mom didn't wanna hurt me but she was forced to...and as for the dad... Uh *whispers into your ear about the crap i dealt with*

Mayor Mcdaniels: YOU WERE ON A WHAT?!

Mariel: don't worry...the site shut down 3 years ago...trust me..w dealt with even more crap at school... *sees the pizza has arrived* oh...i'll take care of that!

Mayor Mcdaniels: _my poor girl is somehow managing to stay positive despite all that has happened to her...i mean i'm pretty happy but i don't want jer to find out about her dad..._Mariel: ok mom i got the pizza... *gets 2 slices for us* there we go *puts my plates on the table and sees someone on the news* what the hell? Probably nothing important...

Mayor Mcdaniels: yeah... *peeks out the window and sees a news reporter along with a bunch of cameras*

End of chapter


	4. chapter 4 who is Jason?

Mariel looked outside as the news team came closer to the door... She wanted them tonleave but by the time she was gonna tell them to leave...it was too late...the team had already made it inside...

Reporter: *starts to interview Mayor Mcdaniels*

Mayor Mcdaniels: hehe well i was finishing up some work today...and as my aides left...i saw this girl asking to see me...and wouldn't you believe it...it was my own daughter!

Mariel: *shyly waves at the camera*

Mayor Mcdaniels: she's a bit shy

Mariel: s sorry... Im...gonna go to my room...

Mayor Mcdaniels: ok sweetie...

The 13 year old ran to her room...wondering why a news team would show up...but she quickly ignored it...and went to a site called "youtube"... Where Mariel would post videos on her channel... But after the news team left...it was time to go to bed...at least...after the meications she had to take...you see...

Mariel: mom? Can i tell you someth-

Mariel became shocked as her mother looked at her woth makeup stained eyes and tears rolling down her face...

Mariel: MOM!

Mayor Mcdaniels: Jason?

Mariel: who the hell is Jason?!

Mayor Mcdaniels: Jason where have you been! I thought you died?

End of chapter


	5. chapter 5 depression and denial

Mariel stood by her mom...unsure of what was going on...as the teenager became uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with the situation at hand...she tried to muster up the courage to talk...

Mayor: Jason...you really didn't get into that car crash... I just met our long lost daughter...here let me find her...

Mayor Mcdaniels wandered into the hallways...not knowing that Mariel was the one she had just spoken to...and immidately snapped...

Mayor: Jason??? W where are you...i know your'e busy...but i want you to come home...i need you...

Mariel: mom?

Mayor: n not now Mariel i am trying to find your father...

Mariel's eyes widened...her father was missing... Or...at least...that's what Mayor Mcdaniels was thinking...but Mariel was sure it was more than that...

Mayor: i i i guess its best we hit the hay...at least...for me...

Mariel: ok...let me at least take care of something...you just go off to bed...no need to worry over me...

Mayor: ok sweetie... I...love you... *walks out into the master bedroom*

Mariel: *takes some needed medications and finds a small but very dusty box* what's this eh? *blows off the dust and sees the name "Jason" written on the box...* Jason...that's the name mom was talking about earlier...

Meanwhile...Mayor Mcdaniels lay in her room...in constant denial over her husband's passing...

Mayor: he's not dead...i know that for a fact...i just don't want Mariel to know anything about her father...


	6. final chapter: forever with you

Everything was being pieced together...Mariel finally understood who Jason was amd what happened...the young teen began to tear up and her heart shattered...not only for the fact her father had died 13 years ago at the time...but that her own mother was suffering from it...

Mariel: mom?

Mayor: Mariel? Where's Jason...

Mariel: mom...he's gone...he died...

Mayor Mcdaniels refused to believe what she was being told... But instantly felt comforted in the hug her daughter gave...

Mayor: Mariel...its alright...i know he is still alive...but he just hasn't gotten home yet...

Mariel: mom...you can't be like this forever... *pulls out the box from earlier* here...i found this...

The Mayor instantly gasped at the box her daughter was holding...wondering where Mariel had found it...

Mariel: let's get to bed, mom...you look tired... *gets up but is stopped*

Mayor: p please stay...i need you...

Mariel stayed for the night...she and her mother held each other tightly throughout the evening...

Mayor: *sees a beaming white figure above the bedside* J Jason?

Jason: hello, Mary... *looks at Mariel* and hello to you my sweet child...

Mayor: don't wake her... She's had a rough life

Jason: i know...i watched her every step...my poor girl didn't deserve what she endured...Mary...i want you to accept the fact that i am dead...but i will still be with you in spirit...i understand it is hard to be a mayor and a mother at the same time...but please...just accept.my passing...i don't want you hurting...ok?

Mayor Mcdaniels slowly came to her senses...slowly understanding her partner may not be here visibly...but in spirit...she started going to therapy and speaking openly to Mariel...and Mariel did the same...the two of them were hard to seperate...

And will forever be

Mother and daughter...

The end!

Make sure to favorite and review! This is one of my first stories!


End file.
